


Reader Oneshots, Imagines, and Headcanons!

by HakoWolf



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakoWolf/pseuds/HakoWolf
Summary: Here you can request different X Reader scenarios, imagines with the characters and reader or headcanons about the characters and reader!





	Reader Oneshots, Imagines, and Headcanons!

Full Disclaimer, some characters and series I haven't watched or seen anything for in literal YEARS, so my writing them will be a might bit choppy or delayed since I want to make it actually decent.

Use this chapter to request what you would like!

\- No underage, non-con, or beastiality.  
\- Specify Reader gender (Not specified will default to Female or Gender Neutral.)  
\- Specify the ship.  
\- If you have a prompt or scenario in mind, suggest it!  
\- All characters will be aged up if needed (Applies to NSFW)  
\- Please specify if you want fluff or smut! 

\- If you would like to use an OC instead of Reader, go right ahead!!

Requests are open!!


End file.
